Of Doctor's and Detective's
by badwolf0924
Summary: The Doctor wakes up somewhere new, and while that's not odd for him, the crop of curly black hair on his head is. And when Sherlock wakes up on the TARDIS sporting a bow tie, his entire world is thrown for a loop. Can these geniuses figure out what's happened and set things right? Includes Johnlock, cause i'm a shameless shipper! Also rated T cause, y'know, I don't know!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST MULTI-CHAPTER! SO I HAVE TO FIGURE OUT THE RIGHT WAY TO END CHAPTERS AND STUFF LIKE THAT... IF YOU HAVE ANY POINTERS OR SUGGESTIONS, I'M DEFINITELY OPEN TO THEM! [=**

**ANYWHOOOO, Y'KNOW, NORMAL STUFFS, I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO OR SHERRRRLOCK, THOUGH I WISH I DID, HEH. DAMN MOFFAT.**

**ENJOY!**

The Doctor awoke, his head felt fuzzy as he quickly sat up and looked around. He was in a room, a living room to be exact. The couch he sat on was dark, and the table to the right of him was covered in papers, books and empty tea cups. There was also a laptop open to a blog of some sort.

To his right was a wall, floral designed paper, with a yellow smiley face that seemed to be riddled with bullet holes painted onto it.

"Well this certainly isn't the TARDIS." He said quietly, promptly clearing his throat.

"The what?" A man asked, a man the Doctor had not noticed was there before. The blonde man was sitting in a big red chair and was looking at him rather strangely, "oh, another room in your mind palace is it?" He took a drink from his tea and turned back to the book he was holding.

"I'm sorry, my what?" He heard his voice more clearly, it definitely wasn't the same one he'd grown accustomed to the past 100 years. He felt his chest, looking for his screwdriver, but found he wasn't wearing a jacket at all, just a purple button up, "Well that's not good."

"Are you feeling alright? Is the case getting to you? You can always take a break, though I know that'd be a lot to ask of you."

"Oh no! Don't tell me I've regenerated again! That's a literal impossibility. And I was getting so used to the hair!" He stated, ignoring the increasingly irritated blonde man, running his fingers through the curly locks now present on his head, "Though this is nice. But again, not ginger!"

"Regenerated? Ginger? Sherlock, have you gone completely mental?"

Sherlock bolted upright, hitting his head on some metal and wires, he immediately noticed he was sitting in a sling.

"What the, John!" He shouted, his voice was much higher than normal, "Well that's just not right at all."

"Did you say something, Doctor?" A female voice, Scottish, called out. Suddenly a tall red head dawning a mini skirt came down a set of stairs Sherlock had yet to notice as he was too busy surveying his current attire. Tweed jacket, bow tie, boots and a... fez?

"Doctor who?" He asked, taking off the red felted hat. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Very funny. Where'd you get another one of those? Are you done sulking now? Rory said TARDIS was making a funny noise, so now he thinks we're crashing even though River has assured us it's fine. They're arguing and I can't get em to shut up. Can you help? Please? We've apologized, immensely. We promise to never try to get a divorce ever again. River said she can't take it." She held out her hand and he accepted it.

Upon standing up he noticed three things: First, he was shorter, how much shorter he couldn't currently tell. Second, his heart was beating abnormally fast and third, this girl looked at him with a mix of contempt an wonderment. Meaning either he was her father, or they had been best friends for a very long time. Sherlock definitely knew he wasn't himself. The only person to ever look at him that way was John.

_'John!'_ He thought and a feeling of panic rose in his chest, his heart speeding up even more. Even more so when they rounded the stair case and he was nowhere in sight, _'Nothing better have happened to him!'_

Of the two people he saw he was able to tell Rory and River apart quite easily, obviously. Rory was the man with a worried look and a big nose, River was the woman with a lot of confidence and big hair. She was harder to deduce than the ginger's husband, but from her body language, change in expression and pupil dilation he could tell she was infatuated with this Doctor guy. A guy he seemed to be at that moment.

"I'm sorry sweetie, forgive us and fly this thing. Rory doesn't trust me behind the wheel."

"It doesn't even have a wheel!" Big nose shouted.

"Now now, be nice. She can give you a wheel if that's what you so desire. The Doctor and I find them boring. But I'll show you once we've landed back on Earth!" River smirked and looked back at Sherlock, "Doctor?" She seemed to notice something was wrong.

"Back on Earth?" He asked, his mind landing somewhere between panic and fascination.

**OKAY! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, I KNOW BODY SWAP STORIES AREN'T ALL THAT RARE, BUT THE IDEA POPPED IN MY HEAD AT WORK, AND HEY, I RAN WITH IT, IGNORING ALL OF MY WORK DUTIES TO WRITE IT DOWN! **

**I HAVE MORE, PROMISE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The chapters will probably be a bit short... till they get longer. Does that make sense?**

**If the back and forth between settings is a bit hard to comprehend, lemme know! **

**Anywho, I said I had more, here's more!**

Meanwhile, back at 221b Baker Street, the Doctor was rambling on about quantum physics and arterial tears in the fabric of space and time and temporary memory displacement.

"What are you going on about Sherlock? You're really not making any sense, which you never do, but this time! Wow! It really takes the cake. What do you mean you're a thousand year old Time Lord from another planet? Is this another one of your experiments to make me believe in aliens again? Cause it's not working! You didn't really think this one all the way through, why on Earth would an alien race call themselves Time Lords?! It's silly."

"Oi, it's not silly! We maintained all of time and space!"

"Right. Next you're gonna' tell me you have a time machine."

"Well how else would we maintain it, John!" The Doctor halted and thought things through, he was talking to a fictional character, "Right, you're John Watson, Doctor John Watson. And I'm Sherlock Holmes, famous consulting detective." John rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't say famous, but well known, yeah."

"So I'm in an alternate universe where you're real! But which one! Oh! Are there zeppelins in the sky?" He rushed to the window but was disappointed to find none, "Awe. This is useless! I'm never going to figure this out!"

"You'll get it. Just retreat to your mind palace. Think it through."

"You keep saying mind palace. What is that?"

"It's where you store your memories? I don't know, it's _your_ mind palace!" John said, exasperated. This really was an abnormal way for Sherlock to be acting. It made him feel uneasy. Just then a phone rang.

"John, can you get that please?"

"There's the Sherlock I know. Lazy bugger." John stood, walking to the taller man and reached into his shirt pocket, "What number is that?"

The Doctor snatched the phone, "The TARDIS!"

"The what now?" John asked as the thin detective held the phone to his ear.

"Hello! Ponds! Is it you!?"

"No, they're here though. First thing's first, Doctor... Why are you in my body?"

"Interesting! Sherlock Holmes, asking why, because you're intelligent enough to have figured out the how!"

"Of course, it's simple really. A temporal shift caused you to break through into my universe, causing our minds to shift into one another as well. Obviously your TARDIS was punishing you. She doesn't like alternate universes."

"Is that what she said?" He asked, missing his TARDIS already.

"It's what she... Hummed." The unsure tone Sherlock used alarmed River.

"It's not you in there, that's strange." River walked toward the person that looked like her Doctor, but most certainly wasn't, cognitively speaking.

"No, I'm not your Doctor." He said, taking a step back, seemingly afraid of River's touch.

"So who's in there then and what have you done with the Doctor?" Amy asked, crossing her arms. Sherlock found her impressively dominant.

"The name's Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective."

"Right and I'm Elizabeth Bennet." Amy responded, obviously not amused.

"No need to be snide, I'm just telling you my name... If you don't believe me, ask me... Well not me, your Doctor, me. He's inside me... Wait..." Sherlock stumbled around his words, Amy cut him off by grabbing the phone from his hands.

"Doctor?!" She shouted.

"Yes, Amy! It's me, I'm here. Well I'm here as in London, obviously. I'm not there." He shouted into his phone, John still staring, perplexed.

"Who's Amy?" He asked, trying to get closer to the detective to hear the conversation.

"Who is that Doctor? It doesn't sound like you, and who's is that other voice? Are you in danger?"

"No of course not, I'm fine. This is Sherlock's voice I'm guessing and it's just John Watson."

"John Wa- As in Doctor John Watson?"

"John!" Sherlock shouted reaching for the phone but Amy slapped his hand away, "Ow!"

"So you really are Sherlock Holmes?" Rory asked.

"Yes Rory, do try to keep up." Sherlock responded and noticed a slight wince from the man, "Was that rude? John usually tells me if I'm rude."

"I'm sure he tells you a lot of things sweetie." River said, winking.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're trying to allude to."

"Oh yes you do, you're brilliant, figure it out."

"How do you people know so much about me?" He inquired, looking between the two who shared a knowing glance, "You seem to know me and think that I'm a character from a book."

"How did you figure that out?" Rory said, mouth agape.

"Simple," Sherlock smirked before continuing, "You all stared at me in awe when I said my name and Amy said she was Elizabeth Bennet, a character from the book _Pride & Prejudice, _so in order for our names to be easily relatable I must be from a book."

"Yeah, I've read them all," River smiled, "And I know that John Watson is the most important person in your life, and he always will be. You'd die for him."

"Yes. He's what normal people call, my best friend. And I already have died for him, technically."

"Interesting, but it's so much more than that. I can read people too Mr. Holmes. And the face you made when Amy said his name told all," River smiled kindly at the man with the Doctors face and continued, "I've seen that look. It's on Amy's face when she looks at Rory and vice versa. It's on the Doctor's face, normally, when Rose is mentioned, and I can feel it on mine when I hear his. It's love, Sherlock. That gleam in your eye, even now in someone else's body it's written all over your face... You love that man, don't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I shall be trying to post every day, though we all know life gets in the way! Luckily, it's snowing for some reason, and I don't really have anything to do.**

**I'm going to try new ways of separating particular settings, just cause I want to define it, and I think it might look better? Let me know!**

**Enjoy!**

"Amy I need you to get River to fly the TARDIS here to 221b Baker Street." The Doctor explained to his fiery redheaded companion.

"Ok, she'll do it, but Doctor, how did we get into this universe?" Amy furrowed her brow, not liking talking to a man that sounded nothing like the raggedy man she grew up loving.

"I'm not sure yet. But I'll find out. I'm just hoping not to have a run in with Moriarty while I'm here. I'll talk to you when you arrive." The Doctor hung up and stuffed the phone back into his shirt pocket, crashing down into a green chair.

"And how do you know about Moriarty? If you're an alien and not Sherlock? Don't tell me he consults with space criminals now! Is that how he survived a gun shot wound to the head? Is he an alien!" John joked, still not believing the man he thought to be Sherlock.

"It's all in the books." He said, sitting back rubbing his hand across his eyes.

"Books?" John smiled a bit, staring at the man claiming to be from another planet.

"Yes the books, in my universe you and Sherlock are fictional characters. One of the most popular lot of books ever written actually."

"Right..." John pondered, "And in these books does my character ever... Oh I don't know, fall in love?"

"Can't tell you that, sorry. Besides, I don't even know if you're the same Watson and Holmes, after all, I don't remember the great consulting detective ever having a telly or a mobile. Just a deerstalker and a pipe. Oh and the tweed cape, my personal favorite. I do love tweed. Could have used a fez."

"He's got the hat... The deerstalker, not the fez. But we won't let him have the pipe." John said, leaning forward in his chair, the man across from him doing the same. They stared at each other for a moment though for an unknown reason John refused to meet the other mans eyes, "So... not Sherlock... You don't remember my wedding? Your best man speech? Playing the violin while Mary and I danced?" John winced a bit upon saying her name, it still hurt.

"Mary Morstan? So she does exist in this universe?" Hearing her full name, well what he thought was her full name, hurt worse. John stared at him a moment, and continued to play along. He leaned back and looked into the fire, rubbing his face before he answered.

"Yeah." He cleared his throat, "Rather, she did."

"She died?" The heaviness of his voice caused John to meet his eyes for the first time that day, and while he recognized the blue-green orbs staring back at him, they were somehow older, sadder. They'd seen much more than any man could in a normal lifespan, more death and war than seemed fathomable. He realized his friend wasn't just playing a game, this man was telling the truth.

"Yeah... Right after the wedding. Turns out she was an assassin and an old target she failed to take out found her... We tried to save her but..." John sniffed and looked down, his mouth slanting, "Worst day of my life... Well, second worst day."

"And what was the first?" The doctor's mind reeled trying to figure out what could be worse than your new wife dying.

"Watching you... Err, Sherlock, jump off of a roof."

...**DOOWEEWOOOO**...

"Oh just drop it Pond!" Sherlock shouted at River.

"No I- Wait, did you just call me Pond?" Rivers face lit up, "Oh I'd love to know how you figured that out."

Sherlock smirked and wondered for a moment how his smirk looked on the Doctor's face, "Rory seems quite protective of you. You're not his wife, obviously, and you look at him and Amy with admiration and regret. So either you're a lifelong friend or somehow you're their daughter. Since you know how to fly this thing better than the Doctor apparently, that means the ship likes you. She's humming in my head as we speak. So you must be a child of the TARDIS. Leading me to believe the two of you spent your wedding night here on this ship. And conceived her, also, Amy referred to you as Melody when she thought I wasn't listening. So if your name is River Song then it would suffice to say you're also Melody Pond, but something happened when you were born that caused you to grow up away from your parents, which is the look of regret and longing that you all have when you think the other isn't paying attention."

"Oh you're very, very good." River praised, "But don't think that got you out of the other topic, I saw your smirk, you may be smart, but I'm not dumb."

"Oh leave it be, sentiment is a wasted thing. Only for idiots or the weak. I will not let myself be dulled down or beaten because I have feelings for my flatmate."

"You can still love someone and do great things." Amy said, resting a hand on his shoulder, "The Doctor does and he has saved countless people, creatures, planets and universes. You can be a great man and still love. It doesn't make you dull or weak, and it doesn't make you ordinary." Sherlock looked at the ginger and panicked slightly at her use of the word ordinary, she continued, "Just try to be more like the man whose body you're in."

"Though technically, the Doctor isn't a man!" Rory interjected.

"Oh shut your stupid face. I'm trying to help!" Amy pushed her husband and immediately pulled him back for a kiss.

"We're here!" River shouted from the console, flipping a lever and pulling the screen down.

"I'll never get used to how much smoother than the Doctor she drives!" Rory said holding his hand out for his wife, she gladly accepted it and they headed for the door.

"Now Sherlock, let's go figure out what's going on with your brain!" River said and the detective followed the three time travelers to the doors of the TARDIS. When they stepped through they immediately realized they were in the middle of the living room of 221b Baker street. A bewildered John Watson stood pressed against the corner of the room, his eyes wide and fixated on the blue police box that just materialized and engulfed their coffee table.

**Did ya like my musical interlude to let you know we changed scenes? I'm super lame, and I like to think I'm hilarious...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The fact that there's a lot of snow outside is contributing to the quicker than normal output of chapters, that and I'm all about this story right now. I've got writer's block on my screen play so this is my way of clearing my mind!**

**Enjoy! [=**

"Someone get him a shock blanket!" Sherlock quipped, stepping through the doors and looking at his frightened flatmate. He turned and looked at himself, well, the doctor.

"You're quite the looker if I do say so myself!" The Doctor smiled and threw his hands up, obviously quite pleased with his joke.

"Yes, complimenting himself, definitely the doctor." Amy said, embracing the tall and thin man.

"I quite like this body, he's very sexy." River said, hugging him and looking over her shoulder at John, "Don't you think so Doctor Watson?" Sherlock rolled his eyes as his friend snapped out of his stupor.

Clearing his throat, John answered, "I uh.. Wh-what now?" He stuttered.

"Oh pay them no mind John. The more important matter at hand is why are we in each other's heads and how can we switch it back." Sherlock desperately tried to change the subject, the Doctor noticed this, but went along with it.

"Ah yes, right. I have absolutely no idea."

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Really, no clue. But I'm sure we can figure something out, maybe if River asks the TARDIS nicely..." He walked to the blue box and began stroking the side.

"So, TARDIS... That's what it is? A blue box that appears out of nowhere?" John asked, walking up to the ship.

"Yes, she can travel anywhere through space and time." The Doctor said, smirking at the shorter man.

"Right, space ship, time machine..." He looked at the Doctor, and then to Sherlock, "Time Lord..."

"Is that what I am? Or, what you are?" Sherlock asked, feeling along his body, "Tell me, Doctor... Do you have two hearts?"

"How did you figure that out?" The Doctor smiled.

"Rapid pulse... Either you're tachycardic or you have multiple ventricles. I'm hoping the latter." Sherlock replied, digging into the jacket pocket and pulling out the sonic, "What is this?" He pressed the button on the end and it does nothing.

"Sonic screwdriver, it's mildly telepathic, you have to think about what you want it to do in order for it to work."

"The screwdriver has telepathy..." John spoke slowly, trying to comprehend.

"Fascinating." Sherlock said and walked into the kitchen, he pointed the sonic at the toaster, it promptly began smoking.

"What are you doing? Sherlock!" John shouted and ran into the kitchen.

"Experimenting. Naturally." Sherlock shrugged and tossed the sonic at John who caught it and stared.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You heard the man, point and think."

"I think I'll pass..." John handed the screwdriver back to Sherlock, who shrugged and stuck it back into the jacket, "Alright... Let's just get this all sorted and get you back into your body." He turned and headed back into the living room.

"His sexy body." River said quietly to John as he passed, giving him a wink that caused his face to flush slightly. He quickly shook it off as he approached the Doctor, who saw his flushing but pretended not to notice.

"Brother mine, what are you doing?" Everyone turned to the source of the new voice in the room. Mycroft Holmes stepped through the door, umbrella in hand.

"Mycroft what do you want?" Sherlock responded before he remembered he wasn't himself.

"I'm sorry, it would seem I've forgotten you mister?"

"Uh, this is Mr. Smith!" The Doctor said, smiling slightly at his commonly used surname, "He brought me this lovely police box..."

"You're ruining the feng shui of the room, wouldn't you agree John? Mrs. Hudson won't be pleased." Mycroft leaned against the door frame and spun his umbrella.

"It'll be out of here as soon as he's done... Testing the effects of formaldehyde on the wood of the 1960's police box." John sputtered and they all turned to him.

"Good one." Sherlock said quietly and then turned to his brother, "Yes Mr. Holmes, it will be out of here before the day is up."

"Alright, well I just came to check in on my dearest brother. I had heard there was a bit of a scuffle last week and wanted to make sure he was still alive. Now that I see he most certainly is... I'll be heading out." Mycroft gave a smile that didn't reach his ears and turned to leave, he halted and turned back, "Dr. Watson, can I speak with you a moment? Privately?" He didn't wait for an answer and headed down the stairs, John followed suit.

"Yes Mycroft? What do you want?" John asked the man once they reached the front door.

"I know you don't like me, and I honestly do not care. But you should really keep me updated when my brother is having giant blue boxes hauled into the flat. Are you sure he's not high? His eyes seemed a bit... Off."

"You Holmes brothers and your keen powers of observation... No he's not high, he's just, well he's a bit off today. He's been off a lot lately, I think it's the case. He doesn't like having to deal with Moriarty again, and the fact that he's been well... Killing people who look like..."

"Who look like you."

"Yeah, that. He hasn't been too pleased."

"Has he said anything to you lately? Anything vaguely sentimental?" Mycroft inquired, knowing full well about his brothers growing feelings for the soldier.

"Nothing unusual, why do you ask?"

"I just fear this case may get the best of him, and I hope that you don't get too hopeful that..."

"That something could happen between the two of us?" John interrupted.

"Precisely." Mycroft smiled, "You know how my brother is."

"I think I know him a bit better than you do."

"You think that, but you really-"

"Leave now Mycroft, I'm not in the mood. Just go." John opened the door and said nothing as the elder Holmes brother headed out the door. He slammed it shut and with a roll of his eyes, headed back up to the flat. He noticed the lack of people and became perplexed. The door of the TARDIS opened and Sherlock stepped out.

"Come on in John! It is truly amazing in here." He said and John inched toward the doors, his mouth slightly agape.

"Sherlock... I-" He grabbed the man's arm to stop him from heading back into the box.

"Yes John what is it?" The man sounded slightly annoyed and John stared at his face, he couldn't say anything important to Sherlock when he wasn't in his body, it seemed wrong.

"Uh.." He cleared his throat, "Nothing. Let's uh, go into the box..." Sherlock gave as reassuring of a smile as he could in another mans body and turned back to the TARDIS, upon stepping through the doors, John gasped, "It's uh... Um... I..." He stuttered.

"Go ahead, say it John, everyone does." The Doctor said, his smug tone sounding oh so right in Sherlock's voice.

John rubbed his face before finishing his thought, "Bigger... On the inside?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I might be getting too confusing here, let me know if it's weird. Just writing what comes to mind.**

"Try not to be so unintelligent John. It's not bigger on the inside, because technically the box is just a doorway." Sherlock explained, "We stepped through the doors an into another dimension, technically."

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space, TARDIS. As Sherlock so ineloquently explained. I like explaining it, I give it more pizazz!" The Doctor sulked and Amy clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"It's easier to just think of it as alien technology we'll never understand and you have to be a crazy person to get it." She raised one eyebrow first at the Doctor and then at Sherlock, "Us normal folk, like to say it's bigger on the inside, stop making him feel stupid. Come on John, we'll show you around while these two get better acquainted." John followed Amy, River and Rory up the stairs away from the console and Sherlock walked up to the Doctor.

"So, is she giving you any information about how to get us back to normal?" The Doctor asked Sherlock, "I thought the moment I came in here she'd be humming in my head, but I can't hear a thing."

"Odd, that's all I hear. You would think she would know I'm not you in here, I'm me." Sherlock rested his hands on the control panel in front of him and closed his eyes.

"Good, yes, focus on what she's saying." The Doctor clasped his hands together with a soft smile. He cast his eyes upward and turned in a circle, trying to push out a telepathic message reminding the TARDIS he's still himself, even though his body is different.

"No, I'm not focusing on her..." Sherlock began to swipe his hands in front of him, causing the Doctor to stare.

"What... Are you doing?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"No talking." Sherlock dug deep into his mind palace to try to find anything on quantum physics he may have retained, but came up empty handed.

"Very well... I'm sure I've got a book I can research." The Doctor said heading to the staircase leading to the library when suddenly, the TARDIS jerked and began to dematerialize, "No no no no no! What are you doing sexy!"

"Sexy?" Sherlock asked, "Never mind, she likes it." The Doctor began desperately flipping switches and trying to get her to stop moving, the whole room shook and the four passengers ran back into the console room.

"What is happening Doctor!" Amy shouted.

"I don't know! She just started going!" The Doctor pulled a lever and River ran up, pushing him out of the way.

"She doesn't like it whatever it is. And the fact that you're not in your own body is causing her a lot of panic. She thinks you're trying to steal her!" River tried to get the TARDIS stabilized, but her eyes widened when she saw where they were going.

"She didn't do this the first time I borrowed her!"

"Because she wanted you to take her, she said she's told you all this before!" Sherlock stated, and the Doctor stared at him.

"Quit talking to her! Tell her to talk to me!"

"Are you jealous Doctor? It's a machine!" Sherlock shouted and the TARDIS jerked forward, causing everyone except River to fall.

"You've upset her!" The Doctor said.

"No, shut up both of you." John said, "Quit bickering, and let her figure it out!"

"Thank you John. Now I've already figured it out. Something is causing us to jump dimensions. I don't know what it is, but we've gone into another parallel universe."

"What! I can't be in a parallel universe! I've got a criminal mastermind to stop!" Sherlock shouted, running his hands through his hair, disappointed to find it was still the Doctor's.

"Why didn't we switch back then? Or switch to someone else?" The Doctor asked, looking around.

"Um, Doctor..." Rory said.

"Not now Rory, we're trying to figure this out."

"No, not Rory."

"What?" The Doctor got up and walked over to the Ponds.

"My god, my nose really is quite large!" Amy said, poking Rory's nose.

"I'm not following..." The Doctor knelt down next to his companions.

"They've swapped minds, Doctor. Rory is Amy and Amy is Rory. It would seem we've got quite the conundrum on our hands." Sherlock joined the three people and then looked back at River and John, "It would seem if we jump anymore dimensions, you two are next."

"Maybe if we jump enough we'll all get back into our own minds?" Amy asked, clearing her throat, "Boy it's weird not hearing my voice when I talk."

"Aye, ya sound like a brute laddy!" Rory said and everyone looked at him, "What, I've always wanted to speak with a Scottish accent, don't judge me."

"Not to sound rude, but I'd rather not switch into River's body, while it's very nice to look at..." John started.

"Oh thank you sweetie," River smiled, interrupting.

"You're welcome, anyways, while it's nice and all, I'm quite partial to my own body." John stood up, looking around.

"I'm sure you're not the only one partial to your body." River said.

"Right, let's go outside and have a look around." Sherlock said, rushing for the doors. They all got up and headed that way, Amy feeling her chest and Rory pulling down his skirt.

"This is weird." Amy said, grabbing Rory's hand, "Wow my skin is soft."

"It would be interesting to try... Well y'know..." Rory thought for a moment, "You know what, now that I think about it, no it wouldn't."

"Oh behave Mr. Pond."

"Williams." He smiled.

"Whatever." Amy smiled back and kissed Rory, "Soft lips too! No wonder you love me!"

"It's not the only reason." They headed out the doors with everyone else. The Doctor was grinning ear to ear.

"Why is he so happy?" Amy asked and everyone pointed at the sky, "Zeppelins?"

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN!**

** Yeah I just wanted to bring in that universe cause they have a Torchwood and therefore would be able to help them more with the mind thing.**

**Fun fact: My mom's name is Amy Williams. HA! And she's a ginger! Whaaatttt!**


	6. Chapter 6

"You know Doctor, while this may be fun and games to you, I'm wondering how we're travelling through parallel universes without ripping holes in the fabric of space and time." River said, "Isn't that what happened before with R-"

"Rose!" The Doctor shouted, looking around him as if he was expecting to find her standing on the other side of the street.

"Rose?" John asked, looking around, "Are we in London? This looks just like London, except well, the giant zeppelins."

"Yes it's another London... I wonder if there's a parallel version of us here." Sherlock walked over to a newspaper stand and picked up a paper. After flipping through a few pages and finding nothing he gave up, "Well if we are here, we're utterly boring."

"John Watson?" John heard from behind him, he turned to see Mike Stamford.

"Uh... Mike, yes."

"I thought... I'd heard you... I thought you were dead?" Everyone now turned toward the new man.

"Oh? When did you hear that?" John clenched his hands into fists and released them, obviously nervous.

"Years ago, I thought you died in combat. Got shot through your heart." Mike stood there, mouth agape before noticing Sherlock, "My goodness! Sherlock Holmes! I... Well yeah, I thought you were dead too!"

"Yes, I'm dead. I'm actually just a ghost! Boo! We really must be going now!" The Doctor said, grabbing a hold of River's hand and walking away, the rest of the group followed, John hesitated.

"I know this sounds weird, Mike... But don't tell anyone you saw us, yeah? We're undercover, and need people to believe we're dead, Sherlock and I."

"Oh, big ops for MI-5?"

"Right..."

"Don't worry, I won't breath a word of this. I'm just glad to know you're not dead." Mike smiled and walked away, John ran to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Where are we going Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Torchwood. They can help us. I know some people there."

"You know people from a different universe. Not this one." Sherlock said.

"No, I know people from this universe. Next stop, Canary Wharf." The Doctor turned a corner, and John finally caught up with them.

"So we're dead in this universe." John said.

"Yes, obviously, you died in combat meaning I never met you. Which apparently led to my demise." Sherlock said, looking over at John and smiling softly.

"Good to know I'm what kept you alive, you git. Unless you faked it in this universe too."

"How many times have I apologized for that? Besides, I wouldn't have had anyone that I cared about enough to kill myself to protect if it weren't for you. So Moriarty probably murdered me himself."

"Are you saying you care about me Sherlock Holmes?" John smiled looking at his friend.

"Of course." He looked back, meeting his flatmates eyes, even though it wasn't really Sherlock, John could still see the emotion and sincerity in his answer.

"We're here!" The Doctor shouted and they all stopped, snapping Sherlock and John out of their moment, "We need to find Pete Tyler." They headed in the doors and to the front desk.

"How can I help you?" I tanned brunette asked, smiling at the Doctor.

"Oh look, it's Janine." Sherlock said peeking around the body he'd become accustomed to.

"Great." John said, rolling his eyes.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you John." Sherlock said, walking to stand next to the Doctor.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Tyler doesn't talk to anyone without an appointment."

"Tell him it's the Doctor." The Doctor said, smiling, "He'll want to see us."

"Doctor?" They heard a man's voice. Everyone turned to see a tall thin man, with wild brown hair.

"Well would you look at that." The Doctor said, walking up to him.

"Oh, you've regenerated... I don't like it."

**This one was short, just had to put something down before I lost it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm getting carried away with ideas! So many things are like, BOOM DO THIS! So sorry if there's a lot going on. **

**Enjoy!**

"What do you mean you don't like it!" The Doctor asked.

"Too curly, we've been curly before! And I mean it's not ginger, but I see you've got yourself one of those!" The meta crisis doctor leaned over and grinned at Rory who seemed to have forgotten he was in his wives body.

"I'm not ging... Oh yeah I am." Rory grasped the red locks, sighing.

"This isn't my hair though. That's my hair." The Doctor pointed at Sherlock who smiled and waved, "It seems that we have a mind displacement anomaly to figure out!"

"Oooh, haven't had one of those in years. Exciting stuff, alright then, allons-y." He started to walk away and then stopped, turning back to the Doctor, "But you see... There's something I have to ask."

"I'm not here for Rose. I'd never do that to you." He smiled softly, and the other man grinned.

"Good!" He turned and guided the group to the lift. They were in there for a few minutes until the doors finally opened to a white corridor, there were a few people in lab coats here and there.

"Who's Rose?" John asked River as they began walking down a long hall.

"One of the Doctor's old companions, she was one of the only girl's he's ever loved. He loved her so much he gave her a copy of himself." River gestured toward the meta crisis doctor.

"You mean, that's him? He looks nothing like that."

"It's the regeneration before him." River answered, looking at John and seeing his confused face, "Time Lords cheat death by regenerating, they change everything, their face, their personality, their body. It's the price they pay to keep living. I've regenerated a couple times myself."

"You're a Time Lord?" John asked, "But I thought you were their daughter." He motioned to Rory and Amy.

"I am, but I was conceived in the time vortex, a child of the TARDIS I am, that gives me Time Lord abilities." She explained.

"Right, I'm just going to stop asking questions." John replied and River smiled. The meta crisis glanced back at River, smiling softly, his brow furrowed.

"It would seem he's met me before." River whispered.

"Not asking anymore questions." John smiled.

"We're here. Research laboratory. Now who all needs switching back?" The DoctorDonna asked.

"I need to switch back with Sherlock, and Amy needs to switch back with Rory." The Doctor answered, causing the other man to raise an eyebrow.

"Doctor, what are you doin?" A female voice asked and immediately the Doctor's face softened.

"Ah, Rose... I um..." Meta crisis cleared his throat, trying to find the right words, "It would seem we have a problem."

"What is it?" The blonde looked wide eyed from doctor to doctor.

"It's nice to see you again, Rose Tyler." The Doctor said, smiling at his former companion. She looked at him, slight confusion on her face until she met his eyes.

"D-Doctor?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Kind of." He smiled.

"I've never seen that look on Sherlock's face before, so the Doctor must really love her." John whispered to Amy.

"Yeah, he talks about her all the time, says he would have torn apart all of time and space just to see her again." Amy replied and continued staring at the scene in front of her. Rose placed a hand on the side of the Doctor's face, but his eyes flicked over to Sherlock.

"You see Rose, I did regenerate, but this isn't me. That's me."

"In the bow tie?" She said, smiling, "Don't you think it's kind of... Silly?"

"No! It's cool." He said, her hand still on the side of his face. The meta crisis cleared his throat and the Doctor finally took his eyes from hers, stepping back and getting a good look at her, "Well I'll be... I didn't even notice before."

"Yeah, we got married two years ago. It's been six since you dropped us off." She smiled, stepping back and grasping the duplicate doctor's hand.

"How far along are you?" Amy asked, smiling.

"Five months, three weeks and 14 hours." The DoctorDonna replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Brilliant." The Doctor said, giving them both a smile, "Now let's figure out how to get me back into my own body."

"Are you sure you don't want to keep that one?" Meta crisis asked, raising his brow, "It's a bit more... Wait did you say Sherlock?"

"What like Sherlock Holmes?" Rose said, looking between the two men, "Isn't he dead?"

"In this universe, yes." Sherlock responded, "But in mine, no. I'm very much alive, as you can see."

"So you've gone through two different universes Doctor?" Rose asked.

"It would seem so." The Doctor frowned.

"You're just going wild now. Never would have happened back in my day." The duplicate said. They headed into the room, which was filled with equipment for experiments and testing, Sherlock felt his hearts speed up, it was like he was in his own personal heaven. He noticed a table full of ash and made a mental note to check it out later.

"Hey! I try my best, things have gotten really tough you know. The only break I've gotten is being erased from the Dalek mainframe, they have no clue who the Doctor is anymore."

"Really! Isn't that something." Meta crisis said, leaning against a big machine, "Step on in, we'll have a look inside."

"What is this thing?" Amy asked, walking up to the giant metal box, "Looks like a photo booth."

"It's just a special x-ray that can detect telepathic mind fields, it should be able to detect the shift that caused your consciousness to swap with one another." Rose answered, her arms crossed in front of her, "It's really quite something, the Doctor invented it his first year here. It's really come in handy with Cybermen outbreaks."

"So you still call yourself the Doctor?" Sherlock asked, "Wouldn't you want a normal name?"

"Well to the rest of the world I'm John Smith... But to close friends and family I'm still the Doctor, yeah. I don't see any reason why she should have to call me something else. She knew me as the Doctor, even though I'm part human, it doesn't mean I'm not the same guy."

"Part human?" Rory asked, opening the door to the box.

"Long story." Rose answered, "Say, would anyone like a cuppa? Break room's just around the corner."

"I'd love one." John answered, and they headed around to the break room. The two blondes reached the room and began to fill the kettle.

"So what's your name then? Do you travel with him?" Rose asked, looking at the tanned soldier.

"Nah, I'm Sherlock's companion..." He cleared his throat, "I mean, John. John Watson."

"Really! Ha! That's great, really. It's brilliant." She grinned widely, her tongue poking through, "What's he like? Sherlock? I didn't know him in this universe, hardly anyone did. The only person that really, truly knew him was the man that killed him, James Moriarty. They were some sort of crime solving team, until Sherlock figured out all the crimes were being created by Jim, that's what got him killed."

"Really? Sherlock and Moriarty a team? Interesting." John said, mouth slightly agape as he grabbed a pack of tea.

"Yeah, my mate Molly knew them. Said knew Jim when he worked in the IT department at St. Barts, said that he and Sherlock really hit it off at first, she thought they were a couple... Everyone did actually. Then one day these kids got kidnapped and it turned out that Jim was the one who did it. He turned on Sherlock and next thing you know, the poor guy is found dead in his flat, Jim disappeared."

"Sounds familiar... Save the Sherlock being dead in his flat bit. In my universe he jumped off a building." John said, pouring the hot water over a tea bag.

"Jumped off a building? How is he still alive?" Rose asked, bewildered.

"He faked it, bloody great git he is. Didn't tell me he was alive for two whole years."

"So I wonder what was different in this universe, if he faked his death in yours, why couldn't he here?"

"Apparently I died before I could meet Sherlock. So... His life was completely different."

"Holmes without Watson, yeah I'd say that would cause the great consulting detective's life to end up in shambles." Rose said, adding milk to her tea, "Do you want some?" She asked.

"No thanks, don't take it. But, you read the books too, being from the Doctor's universe?" John asked.

"Yeah, my favorite books growin up. I always thought there was a slight homosexual undertone to the characters. Till Watson got married that is." Rose said, looking at John, "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean that you two are homosexuals." She laughed nervously.

"No no, it's alright. Everyone thinks that." John said, blushing a bit.

"You've gone red." Rose said, smiling, "You like him."

"I'm not... Quite sure what I feel for him. It's confusing. My wife died a year ago, and I'm laughing and smiling like it never even happened."

"You're not a bad person for moving on, John. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to sit around grieving all day long."

"True, but Sherlock... He's not really an emotional person. He doesn't believe in sentiment, he thinks it's a sign of weakness." John answered, sipping his hot beverage. Rose half smiled and rested her hand on his as John continued, "Besides, I think if I told him I had deeper feelings for him, he'd push me away so it wouldn't interfere with his work."

"I'm sure it'll work out." She said, John smiled in response and her eyes caught a glimpse of a tweed jacket disappearing from the doorway.

**WAAAAHTTTTT! This is turning into more of a super collision of all my favorite characters in a really intricate Johnlock fic. Oh well!**

**Am I getting in over my head?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I wanted to write something today before I had to go to work! **

**Enjoy!**

"Sherlock, are you ok?" Rory asked the detective upon seeing his face, "Did you drink your tea already?"

"Huh?" He snapped out of his reverie, "No, I uh... Didn't want any after all." Sherlock turned to look back toward the break room that John and Rose were walking out of. He walked over to the doctor's, "When are we going to do this thing?"

"We can do it right now if you want. Step on in." Meta crisis replied, opening the door and heading to a control panel.

Sherlock stepped into the machine and closed the door behind him. As it turned on he closed his eyes, reveling in the silence it provided him. He went down into his mind palace, gathering together all the details he'd gotten so far about his feelings for John. There were moments, subtle moments, a brushing of fingers when handing off tea, a gaze that lasted a bit long, flushing of cheeks when a compliment was given. Sherlock realized he'd never blushed before when John called his deductions brilliant, and he'd never faltered when John made fun of the way he did things. But lately, he'd been acting like a teenage girl and he was finally realizing why. It may have been River that helped him come to the realization, but there was no denying it now. Sherlock opened his eyes, "Sentiment. Of course."

"So John, what are you two going to do once we get this all figured out?" The Doctor asked the shorter man, who was sitting at a station, poking at some samples of some sort of fabric.

"Ah, I guess we'll go back to looking for Moriarty."

"Oh? Is he up to his usual tricks? Organizing major crimes around he greater London area?"

"No. Well yeah, but I'm assuming the Moriarty from the books isn't as insane as ours."

"Well he is a professor."

"Not in my world. He's a lunatic, absolutely bonkers. Lately he's been killing people that look... Well that look like me." John hesitated.

"Why on earth would he be doing that?" The Doctor sat on the stool next to him, concern flooding his face, he hated all talks of murder and death.

"Because he's trying to break Sherlock. And the way to do that, is to threaten me, apparently." John's face flushed slightly as he looked down at his hands, "I can't possibly understand how I became so important to a high-functioning sociopath."

"Ah, there it is." The Doctor answered, looking around, his eyes met with Rose's for a brief moment, before she looked away, "You know, it's hard for people like Sherlock and I. We aren't as good at expressing our emotions."

"Are you saying you're a sociopath, Doctor?"

"No no, I'm saying that I'm incapable of having a relationship. I live much longer than any human, and I can't keep still for too long. I have loved, but haven't been able to express it fully."

"And that's like Sherlock, how? He doesn't believe in emotions." John looked at the man in his friends body, he never thought he'd have a conversation like this with Sherlock, though it wasn't really him, it was interesting.

"Of course he does! He just doesn't know how to express them! He shows them in other ways... Like, well like..."

"Like faking his own death?"

"No, I'm sure he's got some other outlet. Does he write? Or draw? Or anything like that?" The Doctor pried.

"He plays the violin." John answered and the Doctor's face lit up.

"And has he ever written anything special just for you?"

"Well he wrote a waltz for my wedding, but that's about it." John smiled at the memory.

"Are you sure that's it?"

"I have no idea." John shifted uncomfortably.

"Ask him." The Doctor said quietly and stood, walking over to his old friend, "Anything showing up?"

"Oh yeah, there's a major anomaly in the brain. It looks as if the telepathic field has been completely breached, I have no clue how this happened, but if you enter his mind, you should be able to get back to normal." The DoctorDonna replied, pointing at the scans of Sherlock's brain. There was a clouded substance around the skull, which the Doctor understood as the telepathic field, with a hole ripped in it.

"Well that's... Interesting. Why didn't I think of that before! But how do we get Amy and Rory back?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, their scans were different, that's just a temporary displacement. They should be back to normal in no time. The TARDIS probably did it for fun."

"Glad she never did that to us." Rose said, smiling at the Doctor, "I don't think I could have handled bein' inside your head." Her tongue poked through her teeth, causing the Doctor to smile. Sherlock stepped out of the box and walked over to them.

"So how do we fix this?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"Well it would seem that all he needs to do is enter your mind, and they should switch back. But don't do it until you reach your own universe, just in case it happens again."

"So the TARDIS did this? Is that machine really that powerful?"

"Oh yeah, I've seen the power of the TARDIS," Meta crisis said, looking down at Rose, "She is capable of so much more than you'd believe." He half smiled and kissed the top of Rose's head.

"Wait a minute, is that how you're able to have a half Time Lord child?" Sherlock asked, "Did the TARDIS make this possible?"

"How did you... Never mind. You deduced it. Of course." Rose said rolling her eyes, "Yeah, I absorbed the time vortex once, to save him." She looked up at the duplicate doctor, "It altered my DNA a bit, we figured that out when I got pregnant, we always just assumed it wouldn't be possible. But now I guess a bit of the bad wolf is still in me." The Doctor smiled sadly.

"I guess I didn't get all of it out." He said, the guilt apparent on his face.

"No no, it's ok. It's made this possible, Doctor, and that's all I could ever ask for. A life, with the man I love." She smiled and suddenly the Doctor couldn't take it anymore, he turned to Sherlock and held his head.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked right before he was met with a painful knock to the forehead, "Oh what did you do that for!"

"Is that how you enter people's minds now? You head butt them?" Meta crisis asked, "I was definitely much more mature." He mumbled and Rose elbowed him.

"Now I've got a massive headache." Sherlock said, holding his head before he noticed his voice was his again, "Wait, that worked?"

"Yeah it did. I just..." The Doctor said looking at Rose, "I just wanted you to see me in this body, at least once before I left. I know it's silly..."

"It's not silly at all." Rose said, "I understand."

"Can I speak to you privately?" He asked Rose, glancing at his duplicate. She turned back to him and he nodded.

"Yeah." She said, smiling softly and they walked out into the hall.

"Look, Rose... I... Just wanted to say that, I never thought I'd get to see you again. And while this has only been a short time... I just... I'm glad I did." He stumbled around his thoughts, realizing he was much more nervous than he thought he'd be.

"You're certainly less eloquent in this body." Rose smiled, "But yeah, I'm glad too. Look, Doctor, this is difficult, seeing you. I've been happy for the last five years or so and I was worried when we first heard about the TARDIS landing here that I was going to fall apart again."

"You heard about the TARDIS?" He smiled, "Should have known."

"Yeah, Torchwood has all the CCTV cameras accessed, so they caught sight of her materializing. Alerted us right away, we didn't think you would come here. But I'm glad you did."

"I'm so very pleased that I got to see you like this. This is all I ever wanted for you."

"A fantastic life?" She laughed, her eyes filling with tears. The Doctor placed a hand on the side of her face, wiping away a rogue drop.

"Exactly." He half smiled before clearing his throat.

"River seems nice." She said.

"Ah yes, River Song."

"The Doctor's wife." Rose smiled, "Well, one of them anyway." She looked down and took a breath, placing her hand over the Doctor's and taking a hold of it.

"Things were hard for me too you know. After I left you here, with him. I wasn't entirely happy, did some things I'm not proud of. I'm pretty sure I married Elizabeth the first... I regenerated, obviously, and I'm not quite sure I closed all of the cracks in space and time, that might be how we came through."

"You know, I got a memory... It just came to me one day... My doctor said he didn't remember it, so it must have been you... New years eve, 2005..."

"Yeah, that was right before I..."

"Regenerated? So you weren't just a crazy drunk man." Rose laughed.

"Crazy? Yeah... Drunk? No." The Doctor smiled and kissed the blonde on her forehead, "Let's get back to the others."

"Doctor..." Rose said, her eyes widening as she looked over his shoulder.

"What?" The Doctor said turning to find a man in a suit looking into the lab.

"I know that man, that's Jim Moriarty."

**DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

**A little closure for Rose and the Doctor! Yeah! I always wondered if she would have remembered seeing his face before, so I made it so. Don't judge me.**

**Off to work! I hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I just want to say, the fact that I have any followers at all, IS AMAZING! I'm freaking out, you don't even know! Thank you all so much!**

**But uh, I wrote this at work... I've been quite the procrastinator. So, ENJOY!**

"Sherlock." John said and smiled when the face he knew turned to him.

"Yes John?" He said in an annoyed tone. They both stared at one another for a few moments before the laughing started.

"I thought I'd never talk to you in that body again!" John said, smiling softly, "It's a relief to know you're back to normal."

"Ah but was I ever really normal?" Sherlock joked.

"Sorry to interrupt, but who's that?" River asked, standing between the two flatmates and nodding her head toward the doorway. They turned their heads to look.

"Moriarty." Sherlock growled.

"Hello!" He sang, wiggling his fingers, "Now I knew you were clever Sherly, but I never thought you'd be able to survive killing yourself."

"Oh no." JOhn said, putting a hand on Sherlock's arm to stop him from walking up to the madman, and of course, he ignored it.

"Now now, you know I'm too smart to kill myself."

"I know. I killed you, doofus! Shot you right in the head." He replied, putting two fingers against the detectives skull, making a popping sound, before he pushed Sherlock back into the room, pulling out a real gun and holding it to his chin, "Care to tell me how you're still standing!" He shouted as Rose and the Doctor ran into the room, and River placed her hand on her own gun, ready to draw.

"How'd you get past security with that?" Meta crisis asked, appalled at the excess amount of firearms in the room.

"Yeah, and how did you know he was here?" John asked. Sherlock watched Jim's face change. His expression lightened, became more playful, but he knew him too well to know that didn't make the man any less dangerous.

"Ordinary people with their ordinary questions. So boring." He growled before he rolled his eyes and dropped his face, then he giggled, leaning into Sherlock and whispered, "How about you tell em darling."

"Janine." Sherlock revealed, his brow furrowing.

"No, Janine isn't rogue!" Rose said, her hand finding the Doctor's.

"Of course not, but her bff Mary is." Moriarty said, and John's eyes widened. He hadn't even thought about the possibility of there being a version of his wife still alive in this universe.

"Mary Morstan?" He asked.

"Ooh, you know her?" Moriarty glanced around Sherlock and John, "Is this your new play thing, Sherlock? He seems terrible ordinary, are you sure about him?"

"I can assure you John is anything but ordinary." Sherlock said, causing John to blush and Moriarty snapped his gaze back to the detective.

"I'd take that gun off of my friend if I were you." The Doctor said, his anger swelling. His head was dropped and his brow was arched, he glanced up at the criminal, who met his eyes and laughed.

"Or what?" He giggled, "You'll kill me?" His smile faded as he looked the Doctor up and down, "Nah, you're not a killer."

"He's killed more than any one of you could imagine, more than you could dream of." Duplicate ten said, raising his brows, he walked up to the consulting criminal, "He wouldn't be so reserved right now if it weren't for all of his friends watching."

"Is that so?" Moriarty said, smiling and looking back to Sherlock, "Quite bold that one."

"Doctor, this man isn't going to back down, he's quite insane." Sherlock said.

"Oh thank you sweet heart." Moriarty chimed, "Tell me bow tie, would you kill me if I shot your friend here? The one that know so much about you?" He turned the gun onto the meta crisis, who stepped back, looking down on the gun in his face, he slowly put his hands up.

"No!" Rose said, stepping forward, the Doctor held tighter onto her hand as the meta crisis held his hand up to her.

"No, Rose, don't move." He said to her as Moriarty glanced back and spotted the Doctor's hand grasping Rose's.

"Say uh... Tall boy... That your girl?" He said smiling, "The one grasping bow tie boy's hand for dear life?" He laughed.

"Alright I'm tired of this, that's enough out of now." River said, holding her gun to Moriarty's head. He giggled before his face fell flat.

"Are you gonna kill me? Oh no!" He feigned fear, "I'm quaking in my stylish yet affordable boots." River smiled and held out her hand.

"The gun, please."

"No, I think I'll keep it."

"It would be wise of you to give me the gun, you see, I'm not like these men. I've been to prison, just got out actually."

"And what were you in prison for? You're killer curves." Moriarty joked as he cocked back the hammer on his gun, which he still had pointed at the duplicate, though it was lowered a bit.

"Afraid not sweetie." She smirked and Rose screamed as two guns fired, one right after the other.

**This one's a bit shorter, but I've got urgent matters to tend to!**

**Also, is it bad that writing Moriarty is a lot of fun for me?**


	10. Chapter 10

**So... Hi. The urgent matters I had to tend to last night were dumb. But I woke up today and wrote this for yous guys! **

**Methinks I might just quit my job and write all the time! Who's with me! YEAH!**

**Kidding, I need money. Enjoy!**

"Doctor!" Rose shouted, running to her husband's side as he fell to the ground screaming in agony, holding his shoulder. John switched into doctor mode, pulling off his own jumper and pressing it to the wound, Sherlock tried not to stare as his undershirt lifted slightly.

"Do you have a medical floor?" John asked the blonde girl who was staring, tears streaming down her face, "Rose!" He shouted.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. One floor up."

"Call them, tell them we need a bed and an OR stat."

"Right!" She kissed her husband quickly before heading to a phone on the wall. Sherlock knelt beside Moriarty's lifeless body, feeling for his pulse.

"He's dead." River said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"One can never be too certain, especially with him. I saw my Moriarty blow his brains out on a roof top. Yet he still came back three years later."

"Interesting as that may be Sherlock, I don't think this one is coming back." Amy said, "River made sure of that." She let out a disapproving huff.

"Oh, mother, don't make me apologize for killing a lunatic." River smirked at her mother.

"This one... Right... This isn't even _my _Moriarty." Sherlock said, obviously discouraged.

"They're here!" Rose shouted as a man and a woman in white scrubs rolled a stretcher into the room.

"Blimey, what happened?" The woman asked, John looked up from his patient.

"Mary?" He whispered, seeing the alternate version of his late wife standing before him. She had shoulder length brown hair, but it was still definitely the same woman. Rose heard the whisper.

"Sorry, are you Mary Morstan?" Rose asked, taking a deep breath. The doctor began helping the man put his duplicate onto the stretcher.

"Yeah, sorry, do I know you?" She smiled, her bottom lip getting sucked behind her top teeth as she looked at them, her eyes wide as she looked down at John, something flashed across her face resembling pain, but it quickly disappeared.

"Uh..." John looked from her to Sherlock, who averted his gaze when he caught John's eye, "No... Sorry, we uh.. We just-"

"Oh my god." Mary interrupted as her gaze shifted down to Sherlock who was hovering over Jim, "You got the bastard."

"So you are Mary-" Rose was cut off.

"Did he tell you I let him in here?" She interrupted again.

"Yup, said you'd gone rogue." Rose crossed her arms, standing tall, "Almost got my husband killed, you did. I ought to slap you." She shook off the feeling that she sounded like her mother and instead tried to maintain her tough facade.

"No, please... He gave me this picture, of... Well of you, Sherlock." Mary handed the picture to River who was now standing beside her.

"Oh." River breathed, Sherlock stood and studied the picture, it was his alternate self, dead in his favorite armchair, "You look different as a ginger." River said, giving the picture over to him.

"Why did he give you a picture of me, dead? As a threat?" Sherlock looked at Mary, his eyes softening.

"Yeah, he said he'd do that to my daughter if I didn't help him." She responded, her eyes pleading to the room, Sherlock's eyes however snapped directly to John at the mention of her daughter.

"Your..." John sniffed and cleared his throat, "Your daughter." He laughed lightly, straightening up, clenching and unclenching his fists as he looked down. Tears brimming his eyes.

"Yeah..." Mary stammered, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small book, she took out a laminated photo, "She'll be six next month! She's all I have left... Her father you see, he was killed in combat in Afghanistan." She flipped the photo over to show a much younger version of John, he was buffer and seemed happier. He also had black hair, "You remind me a bit of him actually." She smiled sadly and John struggled to blink back the tears threatening to betray him.

"What's her name?" Sherlock asked, placing a hand on John's shoulder to calm him.

"Johanna. Johanna Watson, named her after her dad." She smiled, "He never even got to meet her." She wiped away a tear and stuffed the picture back into the book.

"Well, Mary, we'd better go up with them, yeah?" Rose said, putting her arm around the woman as they turned.

"Yeah, alright." She answered, turning her head back to John, furrowing her brow as he struggled to control himself. They walked toward the door and she turned back again, giving him one last sad smile before disappearing.

"Is he alright?" Mary asked Rose.

"Yeah... He's not from here, if you catch my drift."

"Oh, alien?" Mary whispered.

"Kind of... But in his world his wife died while she was pregnant with their child."

"Oh no, that's devastating." She said, hugging her hands to her chest.

Back in the room, John all but collapsed into Sherlock's arms, tears soaking the detective's shirt.

"It's alright, John." Sherlock said, resting his head on the shorter man's, rubbing his back, awkwardly, "She's not the same Mary." He said softly.

"No... it's not..." He said between sobs, "This version or her... Met me sooner... He looked so happy... But he died."

"It's ok." Sherlock said. Rory, Amy and River watched helplessly on the sidelines.

"Let's give them some privacy." Rory said, taking his wife's, who was still unfortunately in his body, hand. He looked to River, "Come on daughter." They headed out of the room, leaving Sherlock and John sitting together on the floor. The detective did his best to sooth his flatmate, but found himself awkwardly wrapping his arms around the man, unaware if he was going about it the right way. Since he received no objection, he decided it was correct. After a few quiet sobs, the soldier got a hold of himself. He removed his face from the detective's shoulder, and untangled his hands from the fabric of Sherlock's shirt. He cleared his throat and rubbed his face, it was only then that he realized he was pretty much in the detective's lap.

"Sorry..." He said, half smiling.

"I don't mind." Sherlock returned the half smile, looking into John's eyes, "It's what friends do, right?"

"Yeah, course." John said, still in the same place.

"Are you... Going to get up? At any point?" Sherlock asked and John sprang to his feet.

"Oh, yeah... Sorry again."

"No, no, it's fine." Sherlock cleared his throat as John held out his hand to help Sherlock up. Sherlock gladly accepted it and John pulled him off the floor. They're eyes met again and Sherlock felt his pulse increase and was mildly certain his pupils were dilating. John kept his hand in the detective's as they moved closer to one another.

"Sherlock." Said John.

"John." Said Sherlock.

"Sherlock?" Said Mycroft.

**Off to work I go! I hope you liked it! **

**Again I cannot believe the amount of follower's I have. It's super crazy! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I BROUGHT BACK MY INTERLUDE'S! WHAAT! idk. **

**I'm lucky that I'm in a management position at my job, or else I'd get in trouble for sitting in the back, writing. **

**Enjoy!**

"Is he gonna be alright?" Rose asked the Doctor when she reached the med bay.

"It looks like it didn't hit any major arteries, and it had a clean entry, they just have to dig out the bullet and stitch him up. It's a good thing he's only half Time Lord. Had he been full, the bullet would have hit his second heart." The Doctor gave her a reassuring smile as she let out an uneasy breath, sitting in a chair behind her.

"Oh, I don't ever want to go through this again." Rose said, trying to control her breathing, she placed a hand over her stomach.

"How are you doing? This stress can't be very good for you." He asked, sitting next to her.

"Actually, I'm strangely calm. It's like the baby is calming me, sending me relaxing vibes or... something." Rose laughed, "It's probably got some sort of Time Lord telepathy."

"It's a good possibility." The Doctor half smiled at Rose, with a sigh he closed his eyes, placing his hands on Rose's stomach.

"What are you doin?" She asked.

"I may seem a bit wackier, but in my defense head butting is faster... I can still do it this way though." He refocused on the baby, sending images of the stars and all there was to see in all the galaxies. He sent images of Rose, and of all the times he was proud of her. He then extracted some information.

"Well?" Rose asked.

"Boy... It's a boy."

"Really? We hadn't had that appointment yet. Huh, a boy." She smiled, her tongue poking through.

"Yeah." The Doctor smiled proudly, "What are you going to name him?"

"I think you know what we want to name him..." She said, the Doctor giving her a confused look, "Of course we'll give him a proper nick name... But you know the traditions on Gallifrey... The Doctor told me all about them when we first found out."

"You..." He cleared his throat, looking down, "Really?" He smiled, "So he'll have my..." His voice cracked.

"He'll have your name, Doctor. Your real name." She smiled, "It's not a danger to speak it here, no one will know your secret." The Doctor pulled Rose into a hug, planting a kiss in her hair. River, Amy and Rory watched the scene unfold, River smiled softly as the Doctor's eyes met hers.

**...DOOWEEWOO...**

"How... Are you standing here?" Mycroft asked, shock spread across his face, "I discovered your body myself..."

"Mycroft... I-I'm not..." Sherlock struggled to find the words to ease his alternate siblings mind. The heart break this man had suffered at the loss of his brother was apparent on his face, his clothes, even his umbrella seemed sad.

"You're not _my_ Sherlock." Mycroft said, his face dropping, "Should have known when they told me you'd been spotted at Torchwood."

"How'd you figure that out?" John asked

"Well, I do know about the parallel universes. Who do you think gave Rose Tyler and John Smith their identities. It may have been my fault that you were even able to cross over." Mycroft explained, leaning against the door frame, "I had a small team investigating what we thought were cracks in space and time. Most of them closed, save two or three... We have two of them monitored. One of them we use for investigations, and the other one we send unwanted criminals through. That one I can assure you opens up into a universe where mankind never evolved... So they usually die right away.

"The third one... Well we're not sure who... But someone is controlling it, and we don't want to bother them." Mycroft sighed.

"But the one you investigate?" Sherlock asked, "That one opens up to my universe."

"Well, it's on the cusp of two actually. We'd never tell the Tyler girl this... But the tear connects with her original universe as well as yours." Mycroft smiled.

"And what have you been observing?" John asked.

"At first... Just the different choices and time patterns... But since my... Sherlock... Died, I've been..."

"Monitoring us?" Sherlock asked, "Mycroft Holmes, an over protective idiot in all universes."

"Say what you will my dearest Sherlock.. But we've also been monitoring your Moriarty. I'm afraid it was our fault he survived the gun shot wound he inflicted upon himself. It was quite a strange phenomena. But when we opened our side wider... It caused his suicide to halt... While it still played out before your eyes, it never actually happened. He woke up on that roof top twenty minutes later and ran away after seeing the scene you caused down on the pavement."

"How's that even possible?" John asked, mouth agape.

"The mysteries of space and time Dr. Watson. Anything is possible." Mycroft answered, looking down on the shorter man, both literally and figuratively.

"Can you tell us how to find him?" Sherlock pried.

"Of course." He answered, laughing slightly.

"This Mycroft is much nicer." John said.

"He's got a wife... Or husband... Therefore this Mycroft, is getting laid. Of course he's nicer." Sherlock said, pointing to his alt. bros. ring finger.

"Ah yes, I do indeed. This universes version of you was the best man at mine and Gregory's wedding. There wasn't a dry eye in the house, save for yours, of course."

"Lestrade!" John laughed.

"It's Holmes now, I assure you." He replied, "I will send the details as to Moriarty's location home with you. Now you'd better meet back up with your friends." Mycroft pointed up and turned away. He was gone by the time Sherlock and John stepped into the hall.

"Well, interesting universe this is... You're a ginger and Lestrade is gay." John said, still laughing.

"Interesting indeed." They stepped into the lift and took it one floor up, when the doors opened, Mary was standing at it's entrance, staring.

"Mary." Sherlock said, John nodded.

"John..." She said and his eyes widened, "Can we talk?"

**DAMN YOU ALT. MARY! STAY AWAY! **

**JK. I wrote it this way. I can do what I want! Tis why I threw in that Mystrade thing... just thought it'd be fun for all y'all shippers.**

**Do you like how I made alternate Sherlock a ginger? Cause Benedict is gingery. Muwahahahaha.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I figure since I wrote it, I might as well post it. **

**Who needs sleep anyhow!**

"So you figured it out then?" John asked, stepping off the lift.

"Of course she did John, she may not be our Mary but she's still just as smart." Sherlock whispered to him, "I'll be over there." He gave John a sad but hopefully reassuring smile and headed over to where River, Amy and Rory were standing.

"Look, Mary... You should know..." John started.

"I know you're not my John." She said, "I figured out that much from what Rose told me... I just... I wanted to talk to you is all." She looked down, "Rose... Told me your wife died before she gave birth... Was your wife an alternate..."

"Version of you? Yeah... She had shorter blonde hair, and was a liar... She never told me about her past when we first got together. I'm assuming that's different here?"

"Yeah. I got involved with Torchwood right out of med school, which is where I met John. It was an instant connection, I've never experienced anything like it. When he enlisted, we got married... I got pregnant shortly after the wedding and he deployed around my fifth month."

"Then he got shot?"

"Trying to save his team." She smiled sadly.

"And did he save them?"

"Yeah... Got every last one of them to the helicopter, that's when they got him. Shot him in the back, it went right through his heart. They said he hesitated for just a moment, looking for this..." A tear fell as she pulled the black book out of her pocket.

"You know... Death is a part of war, it's not your fault, Mary." John softened his brow and placed his hand on her face, cupping her cheek and wiping away a tear that escaped. Sherlock winced looking at the sight from the other side of the hall. The action made the three companions pay closer attention to what was happening.

"Yeah, but had I not sent him this picture of Johanna..." She opened the cover of the book to show the picture taped to the inside, "He didn't want to lose it."

"Well yeah, she's gorgeous." John smiled softly, "I'd have gone back for it too."

"You should have it." Mary held the book to him.

"No, I couldn't possibly..." John said, holding his hands up, stepping back.

"No, really. I want you to. It gave me strength when he died... And while I know I'm not the same Mary... I'd like to think you two would have had a little girl."

"Yeah, but we probably would have named her Sherlock." John joked.

"Sherlock's not a girls name..." Amy said, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"It could be, you don't know." Sherlock replied, staring helplessly at his flatmate and Mary.

"He's not going to stay, don't worry about that." River said.

"How can you possibly know that?" Sherlock said.

"Yeah, the Doctor said Rose's mum stayed here with the alternate version of her dead husband." Rory said, and Amy slapped his arm.

"Shut. Up." She said, "Don't worry Sherlock, that won't happen.

"If you'll just excuse me... I think I'd like to be alone." Sherlock walked around the corner, and John watched him leave.

"But all I'm saying is... John, it will get easier." Mary said, her eyes lightening as an idea crossed her mind.

"I know." John said, his heart picking up its pace as he wondered what Sherlock must be thinking.

"Sometimes it's easier when you have someone to help you cope too..."

"I'm sorry?" He asked, averting his eyes from the now empty wall space where Sherlock was.

"I'm just saying... Maybe it's a good thing you guys were brought here. Maybe you and I could go out sometime?" She nudged him.

"I'm..." He looked into Mary's eyes, seeing the hope spark, "I'm sorry, Mary. I am. But my wife died... You may look like her... But you're not the same, and that Mary was important to me, she really was. But the only other important person in my life... The one who helped me cope, just walked around that corner, and I have to go tell him what he means to me before I lose all my nerve."

"But... J-John, I-" She stammered.

"No... I'm sorry." He pushed the book back into her hands, "Goodbye Mary."

John left the wide eyed nurse standing by the lift as he ran after Sherlock. He rounded the corner and found the curly headed detective leaning against a wall.

"Sherlock."

"John." He looked at the shorter man, a far off look in his eyes.

"I have something that I need to say." John said, gathering what little nerve he had.

"So say it." Sherlock put his head against the wall, closing his eyes, preparing for the speech about how he was staying with Mary.

"Ok... here it goes..." He took a deep breath before continuing.

"You are with out a doubt, the biggest arse I have ever met. You're rude, cold, and don't know when to stop dissecting a person's every move. You came into my life and flipped it upside down. You've nearly gotten me killed, and I have killed for you. Somewhere along the way everyone decided we were the most important people to each other and I've made it very clear that I am not gay. Which I'm not... But you, Sherlock... You have made my life worth living.

"My wife died. And you picked me up and helped me continue. For some reason I seem to be the only exception to your 'caring is not an advantage' rule and I really couldn't be happier. I am honored to be your best friend, really I am. It is a privilege to work along side you. It makes me feel like I have a purpose in life. But amidst all the death and danger and murder... Somewhere in all the fighting and running and science experiments, and apparently travel through time and space... I managed to fall in love with you.

"With you! Sherlock bloody Holmes. The sociopath. The man who's married to his work! And I can't go back home until I've told you this or I'll go mad. So there... And do try to say something. Don't just think it. Say it out loud." John stopped his confession and took a deep breath, balling his hands into fists.

Sherlock stepped away from the wall, taking a deep breath himself, processing the information he'd just received. John waited in silence for the man to answer.

Finally, a small smile formed on the detective's face as he formulated his response.

**WHAT! I'm gonna pass out now!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know you guys hate me for doing that, I'm sorry. I was just so tired! **

**Oh also, I just realized... Let's just say that Amy, River and Rory walked away from where the Doctor and Rose were and are now standing by the lift... Just hanging out. They're everywhere, kinda like the Greeks in Mama Mia. [=**

**Let's get right to it, shall we!?**

"John..." Sherlock began, "You know I'm rarely ever speechless... But to hear those words from you, well it makes my mind screech to a halt." He closed his eyes, trying to find the words to explain what he was feeling.

"As you know, I've never been a sentimental person, and would even go so far as to say that besides my old dog red beard, I have never loved another creature. But it's becoming apparent to me that ever since you came limping into my life, I've found myself doing and saying a lot of things I wouldn't normally do. Things I never imagined I'd do.

"You say I turned your world upside down, but the truth is.. You changed mine. I'm not saying that this is going to be easy... I'm not going to do a 180 and ask you to marry me... I'm just saying that it is my honor to be your best friend as well... And I never thought someone would be able to put up with me the way you do. But now that I have you... No that's not right...

"Now that you're in my life, I'd like you to stay in it. If you would oblige, I'd very much like you to never leave. I don't think I could ever function properly without you again. Because truth is, you make me better. More importantly, you make me _want_ to be better. I don't think you quite know the importance of the sincerity or the utter madness of what I'm about to say.

"But know that... When I say I love you, John Watson, I mean it. I will always mean it. Everyone knew, they always knew... That's why you almost got killed a handful of times... Because apparently the one deduction I always failed to make was about myself. I suppose I've loved you... Well since you forgot your cane and ran with me through the streets of London. I think that's when I realized that you and I were made for each other. Two men, who seek out danger, who push each other... Who ultimately, need each other."

Sherlock finished his speech, his eyes were closed the entire time. Upon opening them he saw that John had tears falling down his cheek.

"Is... That a good thing?" He asked, his pulse racing.

"Yes. Sherlock. It's a good thing." He smiled his most brilliant grin, causing Sherlock's stomach to flutter.

"Sentiment really is the strangest phenomena..." He began to say.

"Shut up." John laughed, wrapping his arms around his flatmate. Sherlock returned the embrace, burying his face in blonde and grey hair. His hands stroked lightly at the nape of John's neck. John pulled his face back and looked into the detective's eyes. They both leaned in and planted a short, sweet kiss on each others lips. Upon pulling back the detective kept his eyes closed. John laughed and Sherlock smiled, opening his eyes, they gazed at each other a moment longer before breaking apart.

"We should..." John cleared his throat, his cheeks flushing, "We should go check in on Rose and the Doctor." Sherlock nodded in agreement, still speechless.

"Well isn't that just adorable." Amy said, her, Rory and River were peeking around the corner.

"You owe me 10 quid." Rory said, "You thought it wasn't going to happen here."

"Once all your bets are settled, let's go meet up with the rest of the group, shall we?" River smiled, rounding the corner and following the two men.

**Short one this time... Just wanted to give you guys some peace of mind knowing that Sherlock returned the sentiment.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm not sure how many chapters I want to do... I'm having too much fun writing this.**

**I could always just do spin offs!**

**Lotsa interludes in this one...**

The Doctor was still sitting with Rose in the waiting area when Sherlock and John came into view, followed shortly thereafter by the three Ponds.

"He still in surgery?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, should be another hour or so..." Rose answered, and they all stood quietly. The Doctor fidgeted with his hands and Rose smirked, "Look, Doctor... My mum's on her way, and while I'm sure she'd love to see you..."

"Oh, right... We should get going anyway." The Doctor said, his brow raising, "It was great seeing you Rose, one last time." They stood and embraced each other.

"It was good seeing you too... my Doctor." Her mouth twitched slightly, and Sherlock was sure he saw her hands glow gold for a moment. Though, naturally, no one else besides him noticed it.

"Say, tell old pokey hair that he'd better take care of the both of you. Though I know he doesn't need to be told that, but I feel like it's something I'm supposed to say." The Doctor said, smirking.

"Yeah. Sure. And, if you ever see him, can you tell Mickey I said hi? Actually... Just tell him everything." Rose said, looking down and the Doctor nodded. Then the rest of the group bid their farewells to Rose Tyler, and they turned to walk away.

**...DOOWEEWOO...**

Back at the TARDIS, there was a letter stuck to the door.

"Uh, Sherlock... I think this is for you." Rory said, handing off the paper, "And Doctor, when will Amy and I switch back?"

"All in good time, Rory!" The Doctor rubbed his hands together as he stepped into the box.

"I can still hear her..." Sherlock said.

"Good, that means she likes you now! Fear not, I can hear her too. I don't think she'll switch our minds again any time soon."

"Wonderful, I'd rather not have you head butt me again." Sherlock threw himself down onto the steps in the console room and John sat next to him, smiling. The Doctor began pulling levers and pushing buttons, River joined him.

"You know, you could always travel with us." Amy said to the two flatmates.

"While that sounds extremely not boring," Sherlock started, "We've got a consulting criminal to catch." He shook the letter. The Doctor ran up to him and grabbed the paper.

"Ah, well then! To your universe it is!" The room shook, and after what felt like a small earth quake it stopped, "Now, if I've got this right we should be..." The Doctor pulled down the screen, "Ah, Yes. Exactly where Mycroft said he'd be."

"We're at Moriarty's hide out?" John asked, popping up and checking the screen, "That's gibberish... Circles and lines."

"Gallifreyan, my dear Watson." The Doctor laughed, "Space time coordinates, but I can assure you, we're in a broom closet of an abandoned building he's holding up in." River opened the door and peeked out.

"It seems safe enough." She said, turning back to the group.

"Nothing's ever safe when that lunatic is involved." John answered before stepping to the doors. Sherlock stopped him from exiting the TARDIS.

"Look, Doctor... While I'm grateful to you for bringing us here... I think I'll just give his location to Mycroft..." Everyone stared at the detective.

"You... You're passing up the change to catch him yourself?" John asked, in awe.

"Yes. I've already dealt with one Moriarty today... I don't think I'm quite ready to handle another." He smiled sadly at John, "It's too much of a risk... He's out for blood, and not just any blood." Sherlock's voice faltered.

"My blood." John finished.

"Well alright, to Mycroft Holmes, then." The Doctor exclaimed as they closed the doors and took off. Sherlock's phone began buzzing incessantly.

"17 new messages from Lestrade." He yawned.

**...DOOWEEWOO...**

There was a light knock on Mycroft's office door.

"Do come in Anthea. We've discussed this." Mycroft chimed, the irritation apparent in his voice as his day had just begun and already he had to threaten the leaders of several major countries. The door opened and Mycroft looked up from his papers, his eyes widened in surprise, "D.I. Lestrade, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Uh..." Greag cleared his throat, shuffling into the office, closing the door behind him, "I was just wondering if you've heard from your brother lately? He hasn't answered any of my texts."

"I saw him a few days ago. He was with a group of people experimenting on an old police box. I'm sure he'll turn up soon. What's the case? Another Watson look alike?" He stared at the man who was still standing, "You may sit down, you know."

"Thanks." Greg sat awkwardly in the chair in front of the elder Holmes brother's desk, "But uh, yeah... It is... Except this time... Well this time he not only killed someone who looked like John, but he killed three others." Lestrade shifted uncomfortably.

"Someone who resembles yourself and Mrs. Hudson, I presume?" He clasped his hands together under his chin as Greg nodded, "And the third?"

"Business man, late 40's, sharp suit... Umbrella..." He glanced toward the door at Mycroft's own umbrella.

"Ah. Well it would seem Moriarty has mistaken a blood relation as someone that Sherlock actually cares about."

"Now now, Mycroft..." Sherlock stepped out of seemingly nowhere, "You should know I care about you. At least enough for a threat against your life to be... Oh number three on my list? No... Top 10 definitely." They turned to him, surprise written on their faces.

"Where did you just come from?" Lestrade exclaimed.

"Oh yes, sorry..." He turned around, "You can make her blue, Doctor."

"Make her blue?" Mycroft repeated, his eyes taking in every detail they could. Suddenly the TARDIS appeared in front of them. John stepped out and stood next to the detective, he looked at Greg.

"Oh no! Don't tell me you two are together in this universe too!" He exclaimed, "Does that mean Mycroft is going to improve his personality?"

"What?" Lestrade stuttered, he cleared his throat, "I-i was just here..."

"Gregory came to ask about you, Sherlock." Mycroft interrupted, "While I'm sure the Detective Inspector would make a very excellent lover, he and I are not 'together', no."

"Did he just... Say that... Greg would be..." John stammered as he and Sherlock watched the D.I.'s cheeks flush red.

"Alright, enough with the nonsense!" The Doctor shouted, stepping into the office, smiling and thrusting his hands toward everyone, "We've got a lunatic to catch!"

**What a nice and fun chapter to write. Yay!**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY THERE! So I couldn't really write at work today, cause I was busy. Damn people wanting their damn liquor. **

**But I still managed to get this written! **

"Oh no, I detest field work." Mycroft said, looking at the note written in his own hand writing, "Where did you get this?"

"From you... Well your alternate you..." The Doctor replied, sitting on Mycroft's desk.

"Right, listen.. Doctor, if that's your name, and trust me when I say I will discover your real one... If you've gotten my brother to believe your illogical lies, that's wonderful. But I am not so easily swayed by theatrics and..."

"Mycroft, you just watched a box appear before your eyes! They have the coordinates of Moriarty's location and they came to you to catch him!" Lestrade shouted, "Would you stop being so bloody obtuse!"

"Obtuse?" Mycroft asked, laughing lightly, he rolled his eyes and stood from his desk, "Fine, I'll play along. Let's go into the tiny blue box."

"Thank you!" The Doctor smiled. Mycroft stepped around his brother and John and walked into the TARDIS.

"So... Not tiny, then." He expressed upon stepping through the doors and surveying his surroundings.

"Oh, hello again!" River waved from the control panel, "Come to catch a criminal mastermind?" Mycroft gaped at the sight before him.

"So, Mr. Holmes... What say we go fetch James Moriarty?" The Doctor half smiled, passing the bewildered man on his way in.

"Coming Lestrade?" Sherlock asked, turning to the box.

"What the hell." He replied, following John, "Blimey! This place is much bigger than it looks from the outside." He exclaimed, shutting the doors behind him.

"Indeed it is, Gary." Sherlock said, smirking slightly. Lestrade let out a huff.

"It's Greg... Tell me Doctor, how'd you manage to squeeze all this in here?" The D.I. asked the Doctor who flipped a switch and turned toward them.

"Time Lord technology." He replied simply.

"Time what?"

"He's an alien." Amy said from the other side of the room.

"From outer space!?" He said to John, "Or is he here illegally? Because it's not my department, but I do have to report him."

"Yes, Lestrade, he's from outer space." John answered, "Actually he's from a whole different universe."

"Yes, there is no evidence to support the existence of aliens in this universe. Right, Mycroft?" Sherlock said.

"Precisely." Mycroft sat on the steps in the console room next to Amy and Rory.

"Say, Lestrade... Will you call the Yard in on this?" Sherlock asked, the man turned to him, mouth agape.

"You want me to bring in the professionals?"

"I'd hardly call Sally Donovan a professional..." Sherlock snapped, "But I would like to have some backup around... Just in case..."

"Just in case what?" Lestrade asked.

"Oh can't you see it?" Mycroft said, "He doesn't want to risk Dr. Watson's life."

"What? Well, obviously, but that's never made him bring us in before." Lestrade said, looking at the detective.

"The way they lean in toward each other, the way they move together, even the way they look at each other..." Mycroft pointed out, "It would seem these two have recently made a confession to one another."

"A confession about what?" Lestrade asked again.

"Really now, how do you solve any crimes?" Mycroft asked, "They've professed their undying love and affection for one another." He revealed, with a rather bored tone to his voice.

"Oh." Lestrade said, taking his phone out, "I'd better call Donovan and get her to bring a team to... Uh, where are we going, Doctor?" He gave the flatmates one last look and went over to the Doctor.

"So I guess the cat's out of the bag then." John said, looking at Sherlock.

"I thought we decided it's always been out of the bag to everyone but us?" He asked, as he and John stared at each other.

"We should go to Angelo's soon. He'll be thrilled." John said as they began laughing.

"Sentiment brings out immaturity in everyone, does it not?" Mycroft said, turning to the Ponds.

"That's what makes it great." Rory said, grabbing Amy's hand. He looked down excitedly, noticing his voice had dropped significantly, "Amy!"

"We're back!" She exclaimed, kissing him.

"Ugh, why do I constantly surround myself with these people?" Mycroft rolled his eyes and stood, only to be knocked back down again by the jerking of the TARDIS, "What's happening?"

"Mycroft doesn't know what's going on, oh that's new!" Sherlock said, walking up to his brother, John close behind.

"Don't patronize me, Sherlock, it's very unbecoming."

"Oh be nice you two. Sibling rivalries are really very immature." Amy said, smiling, "We've just taken off, probably heading back to fetch Moriarty."

"How do you all know this man?" Mycroft asked, turning back to the ginger.

"We're from a different universe..."

"Exactly, if you're from a universe that's not this one, how do you know so much?"

"It's... In a book, back home." Amy said, unsure if she should tell him.

"A book about Sherlock Holmes and company?" He asked, his face unreadable, "Well who would be interested in that?"

**...DOOWEEWOO...**

James Moriarty was sitting in a room, it was dim and the light above him flickered, trying desperately to stay on. His suit was wrinkled and dirty and his face was contorted as he carved something into the desk in front of him.

"Hey uh, boss..." A man knocked on the door.

"What is it?" He sang, not looking up from his knife.

"There's uh... Something you should see." He came into the room, carrying a laptop. He sat it down in front of Jim, on the screen was a video feed, "This just showed up out of nowhere. I'm not really sure how." Moriarty smirked.

"Well then maybe you should _figure it out_!" He shouted and the man jerked back, he left the laptop and rushed out of the room. Moriarty leaned in close to the computer screen and laughed as he saw the door opening. The man who'd just left him ran into the room only to be knocked out by an unseen force. He watched as several people piled out of the mysterious box, a large grin forming on his face "Oh honey, you're home."

He pushed back the computer on the desk, finishing his last word, he got up, buttoning his blazer. Before leaving he turned and observed his handy work.

On the desk he'd carved four simple words over and over:

_John Watson must die._

**I'm just doing so many crazy things.**

**Review, review, review! If you'd like to! [=**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's been a long day... Here's the next chapter!**

**enjoyyy!**

"Well it looks like he has more employees." Sherlock said, looking at the screen in the TARDIS, which showed a man coming into the room.

"I've got this." River said, opening the door to the TARDIS and shooting the man.

"River! You can't just go around shooting everyone!" Amy shouted.

"It's set to stun, mother." She held up her blaster.

"I didn't even know it had settings... Or that you had multiple guns." Amy replied, and River smirked.

"Of course I do. I don't go anywhere with less than two." She replied as she picked up the revolver she used to shoot alternate Moriarty and placed it on the stairs of the console room, "But I won't be needing this one." She shoved her blaster in her holster.

"Did you just call her mother?" Lestrade asked, pulling his phone from his pocket as he received a text, "Sally says they're ready to surround the place. They're on their way. Helicopters should be here any minute."

"Perfect." The Doctor said, "Let's step out, shall we?" He lead the line of people out of the TARDIS, Mycroft sighed before he stood up.

"Listen, brother mine... Maybe you and Dr. Watson should just stay in here... If you're really worried about what Moriarty might do." He gave as sincere of a smile as he could.

"And miss all the fun?" John asked, stepping up next to Sherlock and smiling, "That's just not our style." He reached down and gave Sherlock's hand a reassuring squeeze, Sherlock jumped at the sudden touch. Mycroft rolled his eyes and followed the group out the doors. John went to walk after them when Sherlock recaptured his hand.

"John..." He said, the shorter man turned back and gave him a smile, "I just..."

"Sherlock, we'll be fine. We're always fine." He reassured the detective, who half smiled and looked down.

"I know... We'll always find a way to... Well to save each other. Just promise me..." He looked back at John, "Promise me you won't sacrifice yourself, not for me, not for anyone. I couldn't live with myself knowing that you..." His voice hitched and his face dropped back down, his eyes finding their feet suddenly more interesting.

"Hey..." John lifted his chin, "I promised you that I would never leave you, didn't I? And I fully intend to keep that promise, as long as you can do me the same kindness." He half smiled, pulling the detective's hand to his lips. He placed a light kiss on Sherlocks fingers and pulled him to the door, "Now, into battle."

They stepped out of the TARDIS, the group had begun to spread out, securing the large room they were in when they heard clapping. They turned to look above them. Stepping out onto a metal balcony was Moriarty.

"You found me!" He laughed, he headed to the stair case, "Now I thought it would take you much longer Sherlock... But I never thought you'd appear out of thin air!" He ran to the TARDIS and the Doctor quickly snapped his fingers, causing the doors to slam shut, "Awe, come on! That's no fun!" Moriarty sang, leaning against the blue box.

"James, I think it'd be best if you came with us." Mycroft said, picking what could only be assumed was lint off of his waistcoat, before sticking his hands into his pockets.

"No, no... That won't fit in with my plan at all, Mycroft." He said the elder brother's name slowly, menacingly. It made Amy's hairs stand on end and Rory moved closer to her, entangling his hand with hers.

"What is your plan?" John asked, "Why kill people who look like me? Why not just come after me?" Sherlock straightened at his question, taking a deep breath as he watched Moriarty's face light up.

"I think you know, Johnny boy!" He laughed and turned toward the TARDIS, picking at the siding, "I think you know exactly why. You see, Sherlock here jumped off of a roof to save your life... Only, he didn't die like he was supposed to... Naughty, naughty Sherlock." He frowned and the detective rolled his eyes.

"I was to commit suicide, which legally, I did." Sherlock pointed out.

"Shhhh! Not another peep out of you! You're interrupting my story!" He smiled and clapped his hands together, then he took a few steps toward the flatmates, "Now, where was I? Oh, yeah... You were supposed to kill yourself, and John, Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson would live. Now I really couldn't care less about the other two idiots." He frowned and looked at Lestrade, he sniffed before continuing.

"No, they're nothing. But you, John... You're something special. Maybe you're not as ordinary as I originally thought. Right? First you move in with Sherlock, no questions asked. Then you run around with him, solve some crimes... Then he dies. And you cry, you grieve yes, oh so sad." He began circling the two men, stopping right behind the soldier, "But then he came back. And what do you do? You get married! And you don't marry just anyone, no." He stepped away, shaking his head, making John turn to look at him, "No you marry Mary. An ex assassin, a dangerous criminal. Someone who I almost put on my payroll. Seriously, but she decided to become a nurse. To help society, blah blah blah. BORING!" He shouted, spinning in a circle, and landed in front of the Doctor.

"So John Watson," He said, giving the Doctor a dangerous look before turning back, "Now that you and Sherly here are romantically involved... I just had to come out here and ask... What makes you so special?" He hissed in John's direction, and the blonde man almost flinched if it weren't for Sherlock, who placed a hand on his shoulder and stepped in front of him, "Oh that's sweet. It's so sweet, it's disgusting Sherlock." Moriarty's face dropped.

"I'm bored with you. I think I'll talk to..." He turned back to the Doctor, "Yes, I think I'll talk to you. Who are you mysterious blue box man!"

"Who I am is none of your concern. I think you'll find that you're greatly outnumbered here." The Doctor said as the sound of helicopters appeared from above.

"Oh how cute, you called the Yard on me!" Moriarty laughed and looked around at everyone, his eyes landed on River. He took in her appearance, her strong face, big hair, all her curves and the gun on her hip. He ran over to her and they stared at one another for a moment before he smirked, "Who are you sweetheart?"

"Your worst nightmare, darling." She whispered into his ear as he grabbed her gun and wrapped his arm around her throat, pulling her down next to his face.

"I think you've confused yourself for me." He said, shooting her with her own blaster. As she fell Amy screamed before Rory whispered something in her ear.

"Now why would you do that?" The Doctor growled, reaching into his pocket and removing his screwdriver, "That was a very foolish thing to do. You don't know me, and you don't know what I'm capable of."

"Oh I think I do." Moriarty smiled, holding the fun out, pointing it at everyone in the room. Lestrade had his hand on his own gun, "You're the man with the fancy box. The one that magically appears out of nowhere. Now tell me, how do I get in there?"

"You don't." He replied simply. Moriarty was not pleased with this answer as he aimed the blaster at Mycroft and fired.


	17. Chapter 17

**You get an extra chapter tonight cause I'm going to new york all day tomorrow and won't be able to post! So yayyyy! Continuance!**

As Mycroft collapsed to the ground Lestrade and Sherlock moved toward the criminal at the same time. Moriarty began laughing, and blew on the tip of the blaster.

"That's enough from you." Lestrade held up his gun and cocked the hammer.

"Oh, you're going to shoot me Detective Inspector?" Moriarty frowned, "How mundane." He was able to say before Sherlock wrapped his hands around the criminals neck, pushing him back against a wall, "Oh Sherlock, this is so sudden!" He squeaked. The rest of the group ran up behind him as the detective began to squeeze the life out of him.

"Sherlock, stop." John said, trying to pull him away.

"No, let him, John! That man is insane!" Amy shouted.

"Sherlock, you don't have to do this. Stop it right now." John said.

"Sherlock, listen to him." The Doctor said and finally John grabbed Sherlock's arm.

"Please, Sherlock. Listen to me. Mycroft is not dead, he's just knocked out. It's going to be alright!" John tried to meet the detective's eyes, but they were so focused on Moriarty's, who had a smile forming on his face, "This is what he wants, Sherlock!"

"No, what he wants is to torment us until we die. He'll never stop, John. Don't you see! This is the only way!" Sherlock replied, snapping his eyes to John for a brief moment before quickly looking back to his victim.

"No, what he wants is to break you! Remember what he said at the pool, hmm?" John said, and Sherlock lightened his grip, "He said he was going to burn the heart out of you. And that may have originally been about any one of your friends... But it's not anymore, Sherlock. It's about you, your dignity... Your soul. He wants to ruin you by making you just like him. He wants to take away the one thing that you have that he doesn't." Sherlock growled as he released the consulting criminal, who fell to the ground with a yelp. Lestrade quickly arrested the man, trying to be extra forceful.

"You're gonna regret this, Sherlock!" Moriarty growled, his voice cracking.

"No I'm really not. I take it you have surveillance cameras in here, yes? Well we just got you shooting two people. That should be enough to put you away." Sherlock laughed as he clasped his hands behind his back. Lestrade dragged the protesting criminal out of the room as his employee began to stir, "We'd better get Donovan in here to arrest that one as well." Sherlock said as the woman in question ran through the doors with her gun drawn and three more people behind her.

"Ah, speak of the devil." Sherlock said, unamused at her presence.

"Sherlock? What in bloody hell happened in here? Greg's draggin away a screamin Moriarty and you lot are just standin around." Sally said, lowering her gun.

"Right, we were just about to have tea." Sherlock rolled his eyes and pointed at the groaning man on the floor, "Arrest him, he's one of Moriarty's men."

"And her?" She motioned toward River who was beginning to stir as well, "Is she with him?"

"No, she's with me." The Doctor said, moving to her side. He lifted her into his arms and began walking toward the TARDIS.

"He's a lot stronger than he looks, then." Sally raised her brows at him.

"I can assure you, he's taken." Sherlock said. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors of the TARDIS opened for him, which caused Sally to stare even more, "Time to move out Donovan, you won't be able to comprehend that box, therefore you should just forget it." She scoffed and cuffed the man, as she and two other people had to get him up and out the door. The third lingered for a moment, staring at the the blue box before a threatening glare from Sherlock sent him running after Donovan.

"Mycroft won't be pleased that he was shot." John said, walking over to the still unconscious man.

"No, he won't. How delightful." Sherlock laughed, joining his flatmate at his brother's side.

"You're never going to let him live this down, are you?" John asked, the amusement flashing across his face.

"Nope." He replied, as he wrapped his arm around John's shoulders, "Will you?" John thought for a moment and then shook his head as snickers began to pour from his mouth.

"You two sure are pleased." Amy said, her and Rory still had their hands entwined.

"Wouldn't you be too if you'd just gotten the bad guy and the love of your life in the same day?" Rory asked.

"I have the love of my life at my side every time I get the bad guy." Amy said, smiling at her husband.

"And so do I." Sherlock said, turning back to the Ponds, "The only difference is, you've always known it."

"Well not always." Rory rolled his eyes and Amy jabbed him in the side, "Ow." They collectively picked Mycroft up and dragged him into the TARDIS. Sherlock muttered comments about how if Mycroft was less chubby, it would be easier to carry him.

"We'd better get him home." The Doctor said, "The effects of the stun should be wearing off any moment now."

"Why didn't it take that long for River to wake up?" John asked.

"Because, sweetie, I'm special." She smiled, walked up the stairs of the console room, "I'll be in your room, Doctor." She called out, the Doctor blushed faintly and then cleared his throat.

"Well then, to Mycroft's house." He flipped a switch and off they went.

**This one's much shorter... But I just wanted to resolve the situation... cause I have an undying need for closure.**

**No I don't... Anywho, I'll be enjoying myself in the big apple tomorrow. Maybe I'll get inspired for some sort of Sherlock, Doctor Who in america thing... Who knows!**


	18. Chapter 18

The TARDIS materialized just outside of 221b Baker Street, and three men stepped out of the doors. The first one, wearing the bow tie gave the two other men a smile as they walked to the home of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

"So, what are you two going to do now that there's no Moriarty to cause problems?" The Doctor asked, stopping in front of the door to their flat.

"Oh I don't know, I'm sure something will come up eventually." John said, smiling.

"Until then I suppose I'll just be very, very bored." Sherlock sighed and looked down at John who raised his eyebrows, "Or maybe not too bored."

"Well you do know that if you ever need help with anything, I'm just a parallel world away." The Doctor joked, leaning against the front door.

"And I'm sure it will be ridiculously hard to contact you. But thank you for your offer." Sherlock rolled his eyes, "I doubt anything will come up that we'll need your help on anyway. Short of an alien invasion."

"I really don't think there's aliens in our universe, Sherlock." John said, crossing his arms.

"One can never be so sure." The Doctor said, "And in any case, there is a crack in space and time right on the line of our two worlds, so... Any Dalek, Cyberman or Sontaran could accidentally slip through, and then where would you be?"

"What on earth is a Sontaran?" John asked.

"Little potato men... They're war machines. Really very cute once you get past their undying need to challenge every species that isn't them." The Doctor laughed and then the door to 221b was thrown open, causing him to fall on his back.

"Sherlock! John! Where have you been?" Mrs. Hudson asked, her face contorted with worry, she looked down at the Doctor, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't think there would be anyone leaning on the door, dear. Here let me help you up!" She held out her hand and the Doctor took it, not really needing it.

"Uh, thank you." He said.

"Oh he's a cute one." She said, smiling. She pointed at him and gave Sherlock a thumbs up with a wink.

"_Mrs. Hudson_, is there a particular reason you were worried about our whereabouts?" Sherlock said, raising his voice slightly when he said her name.

"Oh, you've just had dozens of people coming by, asking for you. Words gotten out that you found that dreadful man and put him behind bars." She said, her worried expression turning for a moment into a proud smile.

"Already? It literally just happened." John said.

"No, that was a week ago!" She said, the worry coming back as John and Sherlock looked at the Doctor.

"Oops." He said, his face softening, "Sorry."

"We've missed a week!" John shouted, rubbing his face, "I'm probably fired."

"That's the issue with time travel," Mrs. Hudson said, and they all stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" Sherlock asked, "How... Would you know that?"

"Well you seemed confused about it having been a week and John said you missed it... It doesn't look like you've been partying or doing drugs." She said, and Sherlock was taken aback, "You're not the only one who notices things, dear. Now come in, I'll put on some tea." She smiled and turned, heading into her own flat.

"That was... Impressive." John said, a small smile forming, "You've certainly rubbed off on her."

"It seems so." Sherlock smirked slightly, looking back at the Doctor, "So off you go?"

"Yes, I've gotten an urgent message from U.N.I.T. There seems to be a space ship headed for Earth sometime in the future, I have to go talk to them."

"U.N.I.T.?" John asked.

"I work for them!" The Doctor exclaimed, "I've always worked for them, well not always, but for a while. I never really stopped. They handle other worldly contact on Earth in my universe. They're really not very good for anything." He shook his head.

"Right... Interesting." John said, Sherlock seemed to be uninterested in their conversation.

"Alright, well I'd better be off then..." The Doctor shook John's hand, and held his own out to Sherlock.

"How would we contact you, if we needed to?" Sherlock asked, his mind reeling. The Doctor thought for a moment before pulling out his screwdriver.

"Give me your phone." He said, and Sherlock handed it over. The Doctor closed his eyes and altered the phone's technology, giving it universal roaming, "This works in my universe... You can make a call from anywhere in space and any year. I'm not sure if it works between universes... And if it does, well... I don't know why I didn't give one to Rose." He smiled sadly and handed the phone back, "Call me. If you need me."

"Will do, Doctor." Sherlock smiled and shook the Time Lord's hand.

"Until next time." He raised his eyebrows and walked away.

"Alright, time for tea then?" Sherlock said, walking in the door with John at his heels.

"When are we going to tell Mrs. Hudson that she was right about us?" John asked, and Sherlock turned to him.

"Oh I don't know, never?" He replied and they headed up the stairs.

"Really? You don't want to see the look on her face?"

"Not really, no. She'll just dote over us. I'd like to keep what we have to ourselves. If someone asks, then yes, of course, we tell them. But it's not really any of their business, is it?" Sherlock said, dropping into his chair.

"No, I guess not." John half smiled and knelt in front of Sherlock, "But I don't mind if they do know. Just so you know. I'm not ashamed."

"I didn't think you were, John." Sherlock smirked and leaned into John. Their foreheads resting against each others.

"Are you?" John asked, hesitantly.

"Don't be an idiot." Sherlock replied, moving his lips to John's and giving him a light kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment, boys." Mrs. Hudson said, doing just that, "I've brought you your tea." Sherlock and John started laughing, their foreheads still touching. John finally opened his eyes and looked at their land lady.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Hudson." John said, standing.

"Can't deny it now, John. I've seen it!" She said, giving him a smile before she left the flat, closing the door behind her.

"Well there goes our plan. She'll tell everyone now." Sherlock said, standing and heading to the kitchen.

"Oh well." John said, joining his flatmate.

"Oh well indeed." He said, handing John a cup and picking up his own, "Let's make a toast."

"With tea?" John asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes, with tea. It's what we have and it's just as good as any other beverage, if not better." Sherlock replied, slightly annoyed.

"Alright, alright. Let's make a tea toast." John smiled wider at Sherlock's growing annoyance.

"Ok, a toast. To a new chapter of our lives..." He raised his cup and John did the same, "To new experiences and..." He hesitated.

"To us." John finished, smiling. Sherlock replied the smile as they tipped their cups together and they both took a sip.

"Yes, to us."

**WELL! That's it for this story. I know you guys probably hate me. BUT FEAR NOT! For I got ideas for a couple new stories... I was watching His Last Vow again for like the millionth time and I thought of like 2 new ideas. So that'll be fun. And they would be off shoots of this story line.**

**I'm gonna do two just Sherlock stories. And then maybe I'll do one with the Doctor and Sherlock again... Maybe. Cause I could definitely do one set in New York. I loved new york. I was walking through central park like, "OOOH THAT'S WHERE THE DOCTOR WAS WITH AMY AND RORY! OOOOOH THAT'S THE BRIDGE HE RAN DOWN! OR WAS IT THAT BRIDGE! THEY WERE DEFINITELY ON THAT ROCK OVER THERE!" My friends were quite annoyed. I could just do a completely different Angels Take Manhattan including Sherlock and John. I'd never change the ending or anything because it's amazing. I don't know, tell me what you guys would think of something like that! **

**In the mean time I'm going to start a new story. I won't post this chapter until I've finished the first chapter to one of the new stories. That way I can post this and you guys can just start reading the new one. If you so desire!**


End file.
